RiceGum
Bryan Le (born November 19, 1996), better known by his stage name RiceGum, is an American "rapper" and YouTuber known for his diss tracks on other various YouTubers. Why He's Horrible # He asked a rape victim "did it feel good though" while livestreaming. He even lied to girls about live-streaming. ## In his deleted "NEXTFLIX AND CHILL STORY" video, which is supposedly a real storytime video, where he mentions one time attempting to record a sex tape with a girl without her permission. # Greed: He constantly shows off his wealth in his videos. He also shows off his wealth in front of homeless people and claims to show off his wealth on his haters, but his fans watch his videos more than his haters. This means that he is showing off his wealth on his fans. # Wrath: When he was attending a party together with TheGabbieShow, he once mentioned grabbing and smashing her phone for "fear of looking like a bitch". # He keeps saying that his videos were "jokes", when many of them clearly weren't. # Envy: He is infamous for calling other YouTubers, like Tyler Oakley, Miranda Sings "irrelevant". Whenever he is not invited to a YouTuber-related event, he has to tell everyone about it. # Pride: He made a fake Genius "Verified" video as an excuse to explain the lyrics of his song "It's Everynight Sis". He states that other YouTubers who rap just like him, need to stop. # He scammed everyone out of his clickbait challenge. This caused his fans to become "haters". # His lyrics are very simple and all revolve around flexing, wealth and money # His beats all sound the same. He sometimes steals beats from artists' songs, such as in "I Didn't Hit Her", where he steals the beat from the song "Portland" by famed rapper Drake. # He also does clickbait. Back in 2018, he did several Fortnite clickbait videos in which nearly all of them had young women removing their clothing per each kill. Thankfully, these videos were censored. ## There is also evidence that he didn't really make "Let's Play" videos on Fortnite, and was rather looking at someone's videos and # He made a terrible Fortnite song called "Fortnite N Chill". # Logan Paul was featured in the music video of his iDubbbz diss track titled "Frick da Police", which was so bad, it's the 40th most disliked video on YouTube. # He said he made diss tracks, terrible diss tracks. # He was in a Super Bowl commercial with terrible rapper Iggy Azalea. # In the songs that he sings, he uses way too much Auto-Tune. # He and Jake Paul promoted a gambling site called Mystery Brand to their fanbases which mostly consist of children. # Despite being born and raised in the United States, he sometimes uses made-up words like "representating" instead of representing and "aquimulated" instead of accumulated. ##He even said "this shit got so much dislikes" instead of "this shit got so MANY dislikes". # He is unbelievably unintelligent. In his "GUESS HER AGE CHALLENGE" video featuring Alissa Violet, when she guesses that a vehicle from the show The Flinstones was made in 1972, RiecGum replied that there weren't even cars back then. However, this is wrong as the first car ever invented was invented in 1885 by German engine designer Karl Benz. #* He also doesn't know the difference between US Dollars and Hong Kong dollars. He thinks that sauteed shrimp in tomato sauce served with rice cracker, that costs HK$94, is very expensive. In reality, HK$94 = US$12, meaning US$1 equals to about HK$7.83. He also thinks that chicken wings platter Alfredo, that costs HK$40, are expensive too. Just like the previous example, HK$40 = only US$5.14. # Speaking of Hong Kong, he was culturally insensitive there (and he constantly referred to it as China, even though the Hong Kong people hate it when you refer to it as China and so does the Taiwanese and the people from Macau). In the video, when he arrived there, he put it as a location but with Japan's flag instead and when he saw cooked food, he said: "Is this dog, bro?". This shows that he was ironically disrespecting Asian culture, which is his own culture. (Partially justified as China is notorious for cooking dog and cat meats). # Hypocrisy: In his "Frick the Police" diss track, he criticizes iDubbbzTV for using the racial slur "n*gger" as a joke, even though he made videos with Tana Mongeau, who previously said the notorious slur. Trivia #His parents are both Vietnamese. #He was destroyed by iDubbbz, who is not even a rapper, but a YouTuber, in the latter's diss track Asian Jake Paul. Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:Internet Memes Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Clout Chasers Category:Artists who fell off Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Youtubers Category:Flexers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotists Category:1996 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time